A Week's Challenge
by Einsamkeit English
Summary: Get ready for you favorite nations to get into some relationships! The G8 countries and a few others have decided to step up their romance game! See what happens when old romances are unveiled to every nation in the world ! So...prepare yourself for a week of hetalia lovers !
1. Monday: Russia X China

Alright y'all~! I got this super great idea while I was lying on my bedroom floor (Don't ask.) J so…This is it! I planned to go ahead and make a FanFic about couples in Hetalia… And I thought I'd begin it today.

I'm going to the United Kingdom for a week or two so this is what will fill my spare time :3 I'll try to publish this everyday~!

So first off…Monday. Which would seem to indicate. . .that its RussiaXChina day.

Veh~!

China was early to the Allied Powers meeting yet _again; _that was the fourth time this week! He sighed and tiredly wiped his brow with his uniform sleeve.

"I'm getting rather tired of these meaningless get-togethers that America calls a 'meeting'," China grumbled, limping down the hall towards the room where they'd have the meeting in about a half hour.

"China, is that you?"

China leapt up at the sound of the voice behind him. He slowly turned and let out a relieved sigh, "Its only you, Opium. I thought'd it be Russia asking me if I wanted to-"

He stopped mid-sentence, dwelling on whether or not to tell England the news.

"Russia wanted to. . .?" England said, urging China to continue.

China coughed a bit before rubbing his temples silently.

"China, do tell," England said, his tone expressing his annoyance with the older nation.

The Asian country shifted his weight from one leg to the other and back again, clearly not wanting to discuss it.

England snorted before giving China a glare, "You know, I could always have America badger you about this until you finally said it in front of _all _the Allies. Its your choice."

China growled.

"GAH~! What the heck, Opium? -Aru!~ You're so mean to me!" China spluttered, his face turning crimson.

England raised a blonde eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

China, breathing heavily due to his previous "rant", stopped grimacing and blinked at the European nation, "Wha-?"

England and China were now in the meeting room: China sitting in a chair facing the chalkboard as England drew the Axis caricatures.

"I say, what _is _going on between you and Russia anyway? You two have been quite. . ._close_ lately. I mean, a few nights ago I was out with America and I saw the two of you at the park. . ."

China blushed and tried to hide it by looking out the window, angling his face away from England's suspecting gaze.

"I. . .KNEW IT! You are dating Russia!" England said, triumphantly.

China snorted, "No I'm not."

England's jaw dropped, "What do you mean, you wanker?"

China didn't meet the Englishman's olive-green eyes.

"Russia didn't ever ask me to go on a date with him. I like him, and he likes me but I'm too shy to ask him. . .even though we've been hanging out at each other's houses and stuff, he still hasn't asked me."

China's voice was full of sadness and England frowned.

"Why don't you just get a douche like France to ask the Russian for you?" England suggested.

China shrugged helplessly, "I would except France has been putting distance between himself and I lately."

England rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

There was silence for a long while until China decided to speak again; feeling the need to vent to England for a moment before the other Allies arrived.

"Its just, I haven't felt this feeling before. . .Its like, its fuzzy and warm inside. I feel the need to do things that I've never thought before. . . I want to hold Russia, and I want him to hold me. I want him to only see me, no one else. I feel a pang on envy every time that I see him talking with another nation and, and, and I-"

"I say China, you are _definitely _lovesick," England said, smiling sympathetically.

"Yo, England!"

China sighed and nodded.

Feet thundered down the hall, announcing America's arrival and before the youngest nation walked in, China lifted a finger to his lips.

England smiled and nodded.

America burst in, "Yo dudes! What's up?"

England turned around to face his ex-brother, "Not much, git. God, I wish you would stop making so much commotion every time you walk through the door. We can hear you a thousand meters away."

China closed his eyes, leaned back in his chair, and smiled, _Maybe I _can _get Russia to ask me out. If I love hard enough and I believe enough, maybe he will. . ._

"Dude China, what the hell are you smiling so creepily at?" America asked, conking the other nation in the head with his fist.

"Ow!"

England took the newspaper laying on the floor, curled it up into a cylinder, and smacked America upside the head with it.

The newspaper hitting the nation's head made a crackling noise and America spun around to see who had struck him.

Blue eyes met olive-green and England took a step back, shocked by the look in America's eyes.

_What am I witnessing here? It seems like America. . .and England. . ._ China's thoughts were interrupted when Russia and France walked through the door.

"Amerique, Angleterre, what are you two doing in here?" France lifted his eyebrows dramatically before-

"Oh, mon ami, China! Obviously the two of you aren't doing anything too bad because China would have stopped you two."

China sighed and paced towards the door, sighing dramatically, "Since we don't seem to be starting the meeting, I'm going home."

With that, the Asian country left without a backwards glance.

Russia timidly stepped from the room, in pursue of China.

". . .A-America! Get. . .off me! I have to go and-"

France winked at the Englishman, who lay on the floor, an angry American on top of him. (_This was not my idea, folks.)_

"Hon hon, hon, Don't worry Angleterre, I got everything cleared up with that relationship," France said, smiling knowingly.

England managed to shove America from him and stood up, brushing the few wrinkles from his hunter-green uniform and glaring at France, "What do you mean, wanker?"

France glanced out the window and beckoned England with a finger.

England cautiously made his way over and looked out.

Below, Russia had taken China by the hands and was saying something. Tiny pink flakes appeared on the Russian's face.

England smiled and closed his eyes, "Ah, its so cute. . ."

France whipped his hair over his shoulder, "Hon, hon hon, I am the master of love and amour!"

"Hey, hey! Let's open the window to hear what they're sayin'!" America said, already pushing the window open a crack.

". . .So China, my place or yours?"

The three nations all traded horrified glances and slammed the window shut.

America slowly sank down the wall until he was sitting on the ground.

England's legs simply gave out as France landed in an unattractive heap on the floor.

". . .Did you hear that?" Questioned England, quietly.

France gulped and nodded, "I've never gotten that far in such a short period of time. . ."

America and England both gave France a curious glare but America shook his head, "We need to do somethin'!"

England lifted his hands up, "Not me, America! This was all France's doing!"

The two ex-brothers scooted closer to France, who had ended up wedged between them.

"So. . .what's the plan, lover-boy?" Asked America, grinning with pleasure at the Frechman's discomfort.

England grinned too, "Yes, do tell us your plan."

France looked back and forth between the two before replying, "I have a plan. But the two of you are part of it."

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Complained America, retying his bootlace under the cover of the bush.

England nodded, "What other tricks does that frog France have up his sleeve?"

The two ex-brothers peered out from beneath the bushel, and advanced towards the kitchen window where China and Russia sat opposite one another.

They peered through the window and watched as China stood and collected two cups in his hands.

He returned to his seat and passed one to Russia.

"They're just having coffee," America said with an exaggerated sigh.

England smiled and slumped against the wall beside the window, "I knew we shouldn't have worried about that. China and Russia are both old enough to make their own decisions anyway."

America gave his elder a sideways glance, "Yeah I guess you're right. . ."

France came running around the corner of the house and took a moment to catch his breath before glancing up at the other two nations who he had dragged into his frog-ish scheme.

"Did you see that?"

America raised an eyebrow, "See them drinkin' coffee? Yes I _did see. You dragged us over here for no good reason!"_

_France shook his head and took several more gulps of air before responding, "No mon ami, you don't understand! zey were hugging and holding hands and zough it was zo beautiful, I had to do zomething!"_

_England dragged the nation up, "What the hell do you mean, you frog?"_

"_Zey can't love each other!"_

_America gave France a good slap across the cheek. (Something he'd been itching to do for a while now.) _

"_That doesn't make sense. A little while ago you were-"_

_England cut his ex-brother off, "You like Russia. Don't you, France?"_

_France gazed up into England's eyes, "What? How. . .how did you know?"_

_England raised an eyebrow, "It was not hard to figure out. You kept your distance from China and this morning, you walked into the meeting with Russia. Knowing you, you've probably had a crush on Russia for a while."_

_France sighed and scratched his head, "I suppose you're right. But China-"_

"_China can love too, ya' know!" America said, defending the eldest nation._

_England nodded, "I hate to say it, but I agree with America on this one."_

_China and Russia exited the house holding hands. Russia was smiling as China laughed at the joke the European had made._

_France had left due to depression, leaving American and England to observe the couple._

"_They're very cute together," America whispered._

_England wasn't watching them as closely though, he was more focused on America._

_America's intense blue eyes, his towering height, his-_

"_England?"_

_England shook his head, "Y-Yes?"_

_America ruffled the European's hair, "You weren't watchin' them. . .were you?"_

_England glanced guiltily away, "Why would I?"_

_America grinned, "Because this was your idea from the start."_

_England turned back and America pulled his ex-brother into a hug._

_When a very surprised England opened his eyes and grasped America tightly, he saw Russia hugging China and the Asian was smiling._

_He gave a small wave to England and mouthed, "Thank you."_

_England smiled, "You're welcome."_

"_Hey England?"_

"_Hm?"_

_America took a deep breath, "Would you like to go hang out tomorrow night?"_

_Gasp! I love that this RussiaXChina ended with an intro to tomorrow's couple: USUK Yay~!_

_Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did._

_So watch out for tomorrow's pairing~!_


	2. Tuesday: America X England

Greetings again friends~!

Its been a while, eh?

Not really…only a day, I guess.

But anyway…are you ready for today's couple?

Its Tuesday so that must mean… AmericaXEngland

Or . . . USUK as half the world calls it :3

Well…get ready for some big romance and prepare yourself~

Since I really REALLY hate FrUk…I decided to dedicate Day Two to America and Iggy.

I really REALLY hate FrUk.

Hate it.

So here's some USUK for ya'

Veh~!

America glanced at himself in the mirror for about the sixteenth time in the last three minutes.

"Are you sure about this, Canada?" Questioned the nervous nation.

Canada closed his eyes and patted his brother on the arm, "Of course~!"

America pouted, "You're havin' too much fun with this, ya' know? Man, if I didn't know better, I would have thought you were that frog France in disguise."

Canada stuck the comb between his teeth and smoothed out America's hair once again, "Eh, what do you expect? I mean, I _am _his younger brother ya' know!"

America smiled at his brother, "I know Can, I know."

"Ew, you know your breath stinks," Canada announced, sounding oddly like France for a moment.

America blushed, "Well don't just stand there, do somethin'!"

Canada reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a pack of mint gum, "Chew a stick o' this."

"Thanks," Mumbled America, shoving half the pack into his mouth, greedily.

His quieter and not as gluttonous brother rolled his eyes and smiled, "You'll never learn, will you?"

America winked, "Ya' know it, bruh!"

A knock sounded at the door, bringing the two brothers from their light conversation.

Canada set the comb down on the bathroom counter and frolicked towards the door, "Don't fear brother, America dear, I shall answer the door in your place~!"

"Thanks. I guess."

Sometimes Canada switched moods so quickly. It was a thing that America had begun to notice shortly after Canada had moved into his house.

Usually Canada got on America's nerves, driving him nuts for one reason or another. But tonight, America was ever so grateful for his brother's company. He had a date tonight with the world's sexiest nation!

And for someone like America, this was a BIG deal. So he'd begged Canada to help him get prepared for it, fixing his hair and choosing his clothes.

"Canada really _is _France's brother," America whispered quietly to himself, smiling at himself in the mirror.

If France wasn't such a douche and didn't piss America off so much, then maybe he could've been the one to assist the young nation with his date.

Unfortunately, that was never meant to be. So in France's place, Canada had volunteered.

"I wonder who was at the door," America mused aloud, deciding to head down the stairs to investigate.

When he reached the ground floor, he was surprised to see Canada standing with the door wide open kissing France.

Or, France was kissing Canada.

It was hard to tell with those awkward brothers.

"Hey! If you're gonna do that, take the spare bedroom upstairs, not on my porch! I'm waitin' for my Iggy so move!" America ordered, playfully shoving the two loving brothers into the closest room.

Canada finally pushed his older brother away, "Eh, sorry Amer. I didn't mean to get caught up in-"

"Yeah, yeah Bruh," America said, shutting the front door tiredly.

He sighed, "Ya' know I've been thinkin,' what if Iggy doesn't actually like me? I mean, I started a war so that he would stop seeing me as his kid brother and more as the sexy nation I really am."

France blinked, "You zink you are a sexy nation? I will dezide zat after a few kisses, Amerique."

America backed up against the wall, "I don't wanna kiss ya', ya' frog!"

France gripped the younger nations shoulders, pinning him against the wall, "Mon ami, you won't regret this. . ."

The European's lips met America's, and the North American country moaned against the force that France was pressing against him.

America tried to shake France from him, tried to free himself but only received the pain from France's nails digging into his shoulders.

America thought he'd imagined the sound of his front door slamming shut. But then he heard something- "You bloody bastard!"

America gasped for air, realizing the weight had suddenly been lifted.

At the same time however, a feather pillow from his couch came flying at his face.

"Oh my-!" The pillow exploded, leaving the room cloaked in feathery snow.

America glanced up to see Canada's terrified expression.

"Can you explain what just happ-?" America began, but Canada pointed to the two figures wrestling on the couch and then he left the room.

America grimaced, he hated it when Canada took the easy way out, leaving his tougher brother to deal with whatever problem may have occurred.

America began marching right up to the two before realizing who it was who was wrestling France.

"E-England. . .?" America asked timidly, spotting the sandy-blonde hair and hunter-green suit.

England paused from knocking the Frenchman senseless and turned, "Oh! H-Hello America."

"Are you ready to leave?" Inquired America, ignoring France.

The Englishman let go of France's royal blue cloak and straightened, "Yes. Why don't we head down to the pub?"

America took his date's hand, "Sure, Iggy."

Canada peered quietly around the corner, observing the two from a distance. He gave his brother a thumbs-up before disappearing again.

America temporarily forgot that he was annoyed at his shy brother and smiled, maybe Canada wasn't too bad after all. Even when he ran away from difficult situations and was a bit of a pain in the butt, he was still America's brother.

England and America smiled at each other before walking out of America's house and pacing down the street towards the pub, where their date would soon take place.

Once the front door was closed, France sat up, "Amerique was right, he _is _a sexy nation. Furthermore, he's a great kisser."

Canada smiled, "That would be my brother, alright."

"So England. . ." America said nervously, taking a sip of his coffee and munching on one of the donut's he'd ordered a plate of.

England fidgeted before replying, "I've never actually been on a date with someone before. . ."

America gasped, "Never?"

England turned away and nodded, "Yeah. . ."

He sipped his hot tea and sighed, "I was really nervous and almost canceled. . ."

America bit his lip, he had no _idea _what to say to that, other than that he'd been really nervous too.

They were an awkward pair, sitting across from one another talking about being. . .well. . . awkward.

America sighed dejectedly, "If you want to leave, you can. I mean, you don't have to put up with me anymore. I'm probably already making you miss your favorite British TV show and not to mention that I'm now boring you to death."

England blinked, _America has never been this considerate of anyone's feelings before. . .or, maybe he has and I've been oblivious. Maybe he's been caring for me, watching out for me, and I've just failed to notice his kindness. . ._

The thought that America would go to such great lengths to please his ex-brother made England feel warm inside and he sub-consciously took America's hands in his, "America . . . I didn't know that you loved me."

America's entire face went as red as a strawberry before he stuttered a reply, "Well yeah. . .I guess I do love you, Iggy."

Iggy! America gave me my own nickname~!

England sighed and gripped his ex-brother tighter, "I love you too, America. . ."

America blushed some more, "Y-You do. . .?"

England closed his eyes and with a smile nodded, "Yes America. . .I believe I do."

They simultaneously stood to leave.

"Where should we go now?" Asked England, his fingers now interlaced with America's.

America adjusted his glasses and looked skyward before replying, "How about the park? I know that the park's at your place are so beautiful at night."

England laughed quietly, nodding in agreement.

America smiled down at his ex-brother, _Gawd! Iggy is so cute~! The way he laughs. . .its like little jingle bells on Christmas morning when Canada wakes me up for waffles and extra syrup. . ._

America sighed and found himself grinning like an idiot as he reminisced about the days when he wasn't in love.

Love was a rather cruel thing, it toyed with England's emotions and turned him upside down and by the time the Allied Powers meeting was over, he'd feel sick to his stomach with longing.

Longing to caress that face, hold those hands, be held in those strong arms. . .America. . .

"Iggy, we're here," America whispered into the shorter nation's ear, tenderly.

England let a tiny giggle escape him. America's warm breath tickled the inside of the Englishman's ear, making him jerk away playfully.

But he was pulled right back by the stronger nation. England lost his balance suddenly, and nearly fell.

But in a moment, America caught the country and held him for what seemed like hours.

After a long silence, America inhaled deeply, "Oh Iggy, I forgot to thank you."

England raised an eyebrow in silent questioning, "For what?"

"For getting that douche, France off me at my house," He said, blushing.

England nodded in understanding, "Oh. Yes. . .um. . .no problem. . . ?"

America sighed and the two of them sat down on a bench, which was bathed in moonlight.

'America's face is so magnificent when its lit up like it is now. . .'

Thought England.

The North American country yawned and sighed deeply, "Gawd I'm so tired, Iggy."

England smiled warmly towards America as the younger country put his head in the Englishman's lap.

"America. . .To be honest, I've never felt this way before now. . ."

America smiled up at England, "I feel the same. . ."

"America I. . .I. . ." England gave up and just closed his mouth, locking gazes with the American in his lap.

America searched the Englishman's olive-green eyes for something. . .what, England knew not.

In a moment, America was standing, glancing down at where his ex-brother sat on the bench.

"Let's go, Iggy."

The American's voice was rock-hard and the romantic mood between the two ex-brothers was broken.

"America. . .?" England cautiously whispering, standing.

America sighed, "Ya' know Iggy, I've been thinking lately. . .about some other couples. . ."

England raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes? Like who?"

The topic of relationships was often a popular one with the two ex-brothers so it was no surprise that America had brought it up.

"Like. . .take Germany's brother," America said.

England blinked, "You mean Prussia? Prussia. . .has a crush on someone?"

America raised an eyebrow, "What? Well yeah duh Prussia likes someone. But I was actually referring to Austria."

"Oh! Of course, Austria. Right," The Englishman nodded.

America adjusted his glasses, "You know Switzerland right?"

"Yes but I don't see what this has to do with-"

"I think they like each other!" America blurted, his cheeks flushing.

England sat in silence for a long while before replying, "Like. . .L-O-V-E each other?"

America nodded vigorously, "Yeah, yeah!"

England stepped up closer to America, his breath coming in short puffs, "But they don't love each other. . . Like you and me. . ."

He closed the gap between his lips and America's.

The North American nation blinked several times, trying to comprehend what was happening. Before he realized and pulled England closer to him.

America pulled back for a moment, "I'll love you forever, England."

England closed his eyes and treasured the moment, "As will I, America. As will I. . ."

~ ~ OH MY PASTA~! Was that not A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E?

Well I managed to incorporate tomorrow's couple in here a bit. . . That's right!

Austria X Switzerland

(OMP this is like, my FAV. Couple)

So as you can see…I despise FrUk and was so glad when England socked France for kissing America :3

I am such a demon child! (That's what I get for being semi-ginger, right?) LOL thanks for reading and watch out for tomorrow's pairing~!

R&R, you lovely people!

I will love you so much more if you do~!

Grazie!

(Trust me, I totally will NOT have France kissing anyone else.)

Of course…I can't make any promises… (JK but seriously. I was so mad that I wrote that.)

Live life with pasta and tough Germans because. . .

VEH~!

See ya' next time, wonderful viewers!


	3. Wednesday: Austria X Switzerland

Ah, hello there! I would be VenezianoItaly, bringing to you…another Hetalia pairing~!

Today is what, Wednesday ?

Yeah, Wednesday.

Wednesday is. . .

Austria X Switzerland.

Or as I like to call it…AuSwiss :3

Well anyway let's not screw around anymore and without further ado…

Veh~!

Oh and before I forget, Hungary and Liechtenstein have big plans in this :3

* * *

"Morning, Big Bruh-dur," Liechtenstein said, as she placed a plate of racelette in front of him.

Switzerland pushed it back, "Sorry Liechtenstein, but I'm not hungry at the moment."

Liechtenstein tipped her head to one side in silent wonder, "What wrong with my Big Bruh-dur?"

Switzerland had already left the house and was sitting outside on the stone bench in the garden when Liechtenstein finally found him.

"Big Bruh-dur, what's wrong?"

Switzerland shook his head and remained silent, "I was just. . .I've been thinking about an old friend lately, that's all."

Liechtenstein nodded, "I just wanted to make sure my Big Bruh-dur was okay."

With that, she hurried off but not before swinging back around and to Switzerland, said: "Oh, Big Bruh-dur? I was going to visit Ms. Hungary, she said she would help me learn better English."

With that, the younger nation was off, tying a blue ribbon in her hair and disappearing from sight.

~ ~Liechtenstein sighed. Once she was out of earshot of Switzerland, she shook her head in obvious disapproval.

"Big Bruh-dur should really know better than to try to get away with lying to me. I mean, he talks to himself and he isn't exactly too quiet about it either. When I think about it, he's been talking a lot about Hungary's ex-husband, Austria. Austria is also one of Big Bruh-dur's old friends. So maybe. . .Big Bruh-dur has been thinking about. . .Mr. Austria. . .?"

She didn't have much more time to think aloud, seeing that Mr. Austria's house (where Hungary had moved in) was coming into view.

"Maybe I'll ask Ms. Hungary about it when I see her. . ." The small nation said quietly.

She slowed her pace and made sure she looked presentable, checking that her hair was still held in its blue ribbon. . .

"Big Bruh-dur got me this ribbon. . ." Liechtenstein murmured, taking a few moments to dwell on the good days when they could afford such toys.

"And right after that, we went to the grocery store and we. . ." She paused, trying to recall what had taken place, "Oh! We ran into Mr. Austria!"

She smiled and to herself thought, _Big Bruh-dur was acting strangely then too. . .maybe something happened between the two of them when they were younger. . .?_

Liechtenstein shrugged and headed towards the steps leading to the house's front entrance.

She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Just a moment~!" Came a feminine voice from within.

The younger nation on the outside of the mansion smiled, so Hungary would be the one to open the door. This was Liechtenstein's chance to question the elder woman, "Hungary~!"

In only moments, Liechtenstein was sipping a cup of hot Austrian tea and sitting across from Hungary.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ms. Hungary, did Austria used to be friends with my Big Bruh-dur? Er, Switzerland?"

Hungary set her teacup down for a moment and thought before replying, "Why yes, I believe so. They were unusually close to one another. I used to hang out with Prussia a lot when I was younger, and more so with the Nordics. But whenever I was hanging out with Finland, Sweden, and Denmark, Austria and Switzerland would always be off in their own little world. They would constantly distance themselves from everyone else, so that they had their own little jokes and hiding spots that only the two of them knew. It was as though they were in on circle while every other nation was in another. I used to talk to my boss about the pair a lot. So naturally, Austria and Switzerland's relationship became small talk for my boss and me."

Liechtenstein nodded in understanding, "So they were. . .Big Bruh-dur and Mr. Austria. . .?"

Hungary hummed, "Yes! Austria and Switzerland were together so often that all the nations believed them to be ya' know. . ."

She raised her eyebrows.

The younger nation shrugged helplessly, "I'm afraid that I don't understand what you're talking about, Ms. Hungary. . ."

Hungary sighed deeply and gave Liechtenstein a half-smile, "Austria and Switzerland were like. . .all the talk! Everyone assumed they had a love affair going on."

Liechtenstein smiled at the thought of Switzerland having a crush on someone. But then she realized that if her Big Bruh-dur really _did _like Austria . . .and Austria like Switzerland. . .what did Hungary think?

She had obviously been infatuated with the pianist, or she wouldn't have married him.

~ ~ "Hey Ms. Hungary. . .?"

Hungary sipped her tea before interrupting the younger nation, "If you're going to ask me what I thought about all this, I was totally fine with it."

Liechtenstein gaped at the older woman.

"Let me explain," Hungary said with a genuine smile, "See it wasn't my idea to marry Austria. His boss did it because my country was rich and he was having a bit of a tough time. So in his boss got together with my boss and forced the marriage."

Liechtenstein gasped, "That sounds horrid, Ms. Hungary! I mean, having to marry someone for the benefit of another country. . . .how absurd!"

Hungary shrugged, "I know it sounds all bad but Austria and I had a lot of fun. But the problem was. . .we just really didn't _love _each other. See, we were a great team, yeah. But not cut out to be lovers. . . Austria was always a bit awkward when it came to being around a lot of girls. . .I assumed he was just socially awkward, but I realized that he might like men. . .not women."

Liechtenstein nodded slowly, "I see what you mean. That _does _make sense when you put it that way. My Big Bruh-dur has been that way towards me too. I never did really understand why he helped me, pulled me from poverty and turned me into the nation I am today. He always simply gave the explanation of it being a gentlemanly thing to do, but now I'm not so sure. He has a soft side, which is probably only something that I, or Mr. Austria know about."

Hungary smiled, "So what's your plan?"

Liechtenstein glanced up into the eyes of her elder, "What do you mean?"

"Surely you're planning to get them back together, right? I mean, c'mon! The way they look so longingly at one another, its too cute to bear!"

The younger nation giggled quietly and after regaining control, downed the rest of her Austrian tea.

"Well. . .I suppose we could set them up for a blind date. . .?" Suggested Liechtenstein, quietly.

Hungary clapped her hands together gleefully, "Yes~! That's perfect!"

"So. . . Where should we tell them that the date is being held?" Questioned Liechtenstein.

Her elder thought for a moment, "Why not a snazzy restaurant in your country? I mean, you are kinda wedged between the two of them. . ."

Liechtenstein shrugged and nodded, "Sure!"

With that, Liechtenstein thanked Hungary for the tea and headed off towards Switzerland's house, plotting her scheme.

"Big Bruh-dur?" Liechtenstein called out, putting on an innocent face to make the blind date sound like an accident.

Switzerland appeared, carrying a dusty old box towards the trash bin that was by the backside of their mansion.

Scribbled on the side of the cardboard in messy handwriting (that could only belong to a younger Switzerland) was: _Memories_

Liechtenstein pretended not to see, but her mind was whirling, _Why is Big Bruh-dur throwing away his past? Its like he wants to forget Austria forever! I need to tell him about the blind date before its too late!_

"Hey Big Bruh-dur. . .?" Liechtenstein struggled to keep her innocent aura about her.

Switzerland set down the box, dusted off his slightly dirtied uniform and glanced up at her, "Yes?"

"Um. . ." she played with a strand of her hair (something that made her innocence more pronounced).

"I wanted to tell you. . .Hungary was teaching me about romance today. . .I mean, like English romance. They go on things call Blind Dates. So I thought you would have fun tonight and go on one. What do you say, Big Bruh-dur?"

Switzerland's face was visibly getting paler but he nodded faintly, "S-Sure thing, Liechtenstein."

She tipped her head to one side and smiled, "Great! Thanks Big Bruh-dur! Besides, there's no one better than my Big Bruh-dur to show me how its done!"

Liechtenstein hurried off in the direction of her room.

~ ~ Once she was there, she pulled her cell phone from beneath her pillow. Quickly, she dialed the number that she'd had memorized since the day that they'd met.

"Ms. Hungary! Switzerland's agreed to the Blind Date tonight! Its at six o'clock, sound good?"

Hungary was giggling on the other end of the phone, "This is so perfect, Liecht! And yes, I told Austria to meet his date at six."

The two women laughed on the phone for a while before Liechtenstein heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "Sorry Ms. Hungary, I've got to go now but thanks!"

"Bye Liecht, tonight's gonna be a blast!"

~ ~ Later ~ ~

It was nearly five-thirty when Switzerland came bustling down the stairs, un-buttoning the top button of his polo shirt and combing the last strands of his blonde hair out.

"Y-You look great, Bgi Bruh-dur!" Exclaimed Liechtenstein, knowing that tonight would be a night that she would not soon forget.

Switzerland blushed and awkwardly thanked her, "Erm. . .thank you. . .Thank you Liechtenstein."

She closed her eyes, tipped her head to one side, and smiled, "Sure thing, Big Bruh-dur!"

Liechtenstein had taken the blue ribbon in her out, and switched it with a rose-red one to match the dress she was wearing to the restaurant tonight.

"You're dressed up quite nicely too, Liechtenstein," Observed Switzerland, sounding rather distracted as he spoke.

She smiled, "Well I can't leave you to go on your date _alone_, I mean, I'd feel awful if it went badly. The guy sounds really nice!"

Switzerland stopped fidgeting, "The guy. . .?"

Liechtenstein raised a blonde eyebrow, "Yeah a guy. Is there a problem?"

Her older brother blinked slowly but smiled, "No. There's no problem."

After a period of awkward silence, Switzerland added, "Thank you, Liechtenstein."

Hungary met the two at the door.

"Your table is in the back," She said, gesturing to the far end of the restaurant, gently.

Switzerland nodded his thanks and hurried to the table, fearsome that he was overly late and had annoyed his date.

Liechtenstein and Hungary stood outside for a moment, both dressed in tomato-red dresses, giggling over their great scheme.

"This is going to be great!" Laughed Hungary, smiling.

Liechtenstein nodded and smiled back, "Switzerland seemed so happy to be going on a date with another man. I say, I've never seen him so happy!"  
Hungary hummed in agreement, "Same with Austria. I wonder what they're doing now. . ."

Liechtenstein put a finger to her lips, "It doesn't hurt to do a _little _spy work!"

So the two women crept up to the back of the restaurant, glancing through the window and seeing Austria and Switzerland laughing together.

Both of the Europeans seemed to be having fun and wore genuine smiles on their faces.

It pleased Liechtenstein to see Switzerland smile, just as it warmed Hungary's heart that Austria was actually in love with someone and not just 'loving' them so he could get their money to pull himself from poverty.

"Whoa! Has the time gone by so quickly?" Demanded Hungary, glancing down at the tiny watch that she wore around her wrist.

"Times flies when you're having fun," Liechtenstein said with a gleeful smile.

After a few moments, Liechtenstein spoke again, "Look! They're standing to leave! Let's go listen in!"

Hungary stealthily followed the younger nation so that they were hidden in the bushes but could still hear Austria and Switzerland's conversation as they stood outside of the restaurant together.

~ ~ ". . .I haven't seen you for so long, Switzerland. I didn't think we'd run into each other like this," Austria was saying.

"I agree. Though the circumstances are strange, I'm still happy to see you, and this past hour was well spent," Switzerland said in agreement.

"Ya' know, Swiz, I've been thinking. . . Why don't we hang out anymore?" Austria asked, cautiously.

The other nation stood silently and finally replied with, "I'm not quite sure. I think that when our feelings began to change. . .erm. . ."

"We stopped hanging out because we couldn't identify those feelings?" Guessed Austria with a shrug and an attempted half-smile.

Switzerland smiled, "Yeah. Exactly."

"Turns out it was love," Austria whispered, stepping closer to Switzerland.

"Yes. . ." Switzerland said, nodding in agreement.

Hungary and Liechtenstein traded happy glances beneath the cover of the bushes.

"Swiz. . .I've. . .never understood our relationship until now," Austria began, his voice full of thoughtfulness as he took the other nation's hands.

Switzerland closed his eyes and glanced up at the setting sun, "Yes. . . I feel the same way, Austria."

Their hands became interlocked as an invisible force pulled them together.

"I've missed you for so long. . ." Switzerland murmured.

"Not a day passed without me thinking about you," Austria responded.

The two stepped closer, and now their chests were nearly touching as the space between them closed.

Austria closed it by pulling Switzerland into a hug and Switzerland closed the gap between their mouths, carefully placing his lips on top of Austria's.

They stood there for a while as Liechtenstein and Hungary stared out at them from their hiding spot amid the greenery.

"I knew this would happen," Hungary said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I've never seen Big Bruh-dur so happy," Whispered Liechtenstein, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands and sighing deeply.

"So cute!" The two women said in unison.

"Now that I think about it. . .Denmark was always talking about couples. . ." mumbled Hungary to herself.

Liechtenstein raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

The elder woman nodded, "Yeah. He always said something was going on between Finland and Sweden."

The smaller nation's eyes widened, "No way! Like, Finland as in Santa Claus? And Sweden as in the quiet and pokerfaced-ish Nordic?"

Hungary nodded, "I wonder. . .can we be the matchmakers who bring those two together?"

Liechtenstein wiggled her eyebrows, "I bet!"

* * *

Ah! So beautiful~! Grazie all you readers! I will be so happy for tomorrow's pairing which in case you haven't already noticed is:

Finland X Sweden!

Woot-woot~!

I L-O-V-E this couple so much! Its definitely one of my favorites~!

Well anyway. . .watch out for tomorrow's pairing.

Which I would begin writing except I have to go to sleep because it appears I'm awake in the wee hours of Wednesday morning… (That's right, I spent the last nine hours of Tuesday writing this chapter)

So my darling readers, be grateful!

JK I love you!

I'm glad that I didn't have to put France in here. . .he's a bit bothersome when it comes to relationships, I'm afraid.  
So I was happy that none of the G8 members interrupted this chapter.

Anyway. . .watch out for tomorrow's pairing of. . .

SuFin!

Make Pasta, Not War

Veh~!

With pasta-ish love,

VenezianoItaly


	4. Thursday: Sweden X Finland

Thursday.

Obviously Thursday. . .being (arguably) the best day of the week. . .is (arguably) the best Hetalia pairing of the week~!

Finland X Sweden!

Or SuFin. . . As I call it. . .

Funny story about this couple. . .I was dubbed Sweden at one point in time. . .and my gay best friend was Finland.

Eventually I was re-dubbed as Italy. . .

Onward to today's chapter~!

Veh~!

Before I forget. . . Special shout-out to AngelicSpades, you rock!

* * *

". . . Of course Finland. . ."

The ringing of the alarm clock woke the Swedish man from his fluffy dream.

(A.N.: Yes, Swedes have fluffy dreams~!)

The tall blonde sat up and sighed, "I had that dream again. . ."

He shook his head in attempt to clear the images that still danced within his mind, and pulled his glasses from his nightstand onto his face.

He headed down the hallway towards the bathroom and splashed some water on his face before sleepily making his way down to the kitchen, where the other Nordic countries would be waiting.

Once Sweden had gotten to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Denmark (The eldest Nordic) making a giant breakfast for everyone.

"Yo, Swe!" Denmark greeted the blonde with a dramatic wave.

Sweden rolled his eyes and set down at the counter, watching as the older nation bustled around the kitchen, popping toast from the toaster and pulling the plate of greasy bacon from the microwave (a gift from America).

"Yo Swe, think ya' can help me?" Denmark asked, nodding his head in the direction of the skillet filled with eggs waiting to be scrambled.

Sweden stood and grunted a reply.

"Ya' know Swe, I can't believe you and Fin haven't gotten together yet," Denmark remarked, taking the platter filled with toast into the dining room and placing it in the center of the table.

Sweden gaped at his elder, "What do 'ou mean?"

Denmark lifted an eyebrow, "We all see the way you look at him and he looks at you so much more longingly. Heck, I thought you'd be engaged by now!"

Sweden closed his mouth and pushed his glasses further up on his nose, "I 'on't 'ink Fin likes me very much. Methinks I scare 'im too much."

Denmark smirked, "Uh-huh. Ask Ice or Nor, we all know that you two were meant to be."

Loud footsteps came thundering down the steps, alerting Sweden and Denmark that another Nordic had risen.

" Whoa, Ice~! Slow up on the beer, you look a bit. . .hung-over," Denmark laughed, setting his own shot down and picking up the plate of bacon.

Iceland rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter.

"Shut up, Den. You wouldn't know if I was drunk anyway because you would've already passed out on the table," Iceland grumbled, stating it rather matter-of-factly.

Denmark glanced at Sweden for help but the tall nation just shrugged and remained silent.

~ ~Norway appeared from around the corner as the final plates of food were being placed on the pentagonal table.

"Hey Nor~!" Denmark greeted the shortest nation with a head pat.

Norway gave the oldest nation a glare before sitting down and filling his plate with food.

His brother Iceland sat down beside him and Denmark to the other side.

"Hey where's Fin?" Asked Denmark, sounding genuinely concerned for the gentle country who was absent.

Norway shrugged and Iceland sighed, "I think Swe should go check on him."

Sweden stared daggers at Denmark before standing up and heading in the direction of the stairs.

He climbed them slowly, dreading the moment when he would have to enter Finland's room and wake him.

". . .Finland?" Sweden called quietly from outside of the country's room.

There was no reply and Sweden sighed.

He really, really didn't want to go in there. . .

Taking a deep breath, the blonde turned the doorknob and let himself in.

Finland's brow was wrinkled and he was sweating a lot.

Those two things were the first things Sweden noticed.

Then he heard the younger nation's breaths coming in short wisps.

"Finland?" Sweden cautiously put this large hand to the paler country's forehead.

It was feverishly warm, and Sweden shook his head.

"You usually don't get sick, Fin. So why now. . .?"

Sweden raced to the bathroom down the hall and grabbed a washcloth. He rinsed it with cool water and returned to Finland's room.

Setting it comfortably on the nation's forehead, he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I really do like you Fin. . .I wish you knew that. . ." Sweden whispered, even though Finland was passed out and couldn't hear a word.

Sweden stood and paced over to the thermostat. He turned it down as far as it would go, already feeling the chilling air begin to spread around the room.

Finland sucked in a breath and sighed in his sleep.

The taller blonde nation glanced around, not wanting to leave his sickly friend alone, but not wanting to keep the others waiting.

He shrugged and pulled out his cell-phone and texted Denmark: "Fin sick. Go on w/o me."

He slammed the phone shut and turned back to Finland.

~ ~Sweden blinked and remembered a time when Finland remarked how cold the taller nation's hands were. An idea popped into his head, and he took the smaller country's hands, biting his lip against the heat.

"Geez Fin, you're burnin' up," mumbled Sweden.

Finland coughed quietly before blinking, "Su-san?"

Sweden blushed and adjusted the washcloth resting on his friend's forehead.

"Su-san. . .thank you for taking care of me," stammered Finland weakly.

The older country sighed, "You 'ave a cold, Fin."

Finland nodded, "Yeah I kinda figured. . ."

"There's. . . an easy way to get rid of a cold," Sweden whispered.

Finland glanced up into Sweden's royal-blue eyes, "How?"

"By passin' it onto someone 'lse."

The sick nation raised an eyebrow in confusion, "But I thought that that was only true if you kissed someone?"

His voice cracked on the last word and he burst into a coughing fit.

"You're too weak to handle this alone, Fin," whispered Sweden.

The younger nation knew he was right and sighed in defeat, "I agree but. . .I don't want you to get sick. . .! I mean, I would feel really bad if I was responsible for you gettin' sick!"

Sweden glanced away, "Is that true? Or. . . are you just afraid to kiss me?"

Finland fell silent and pulled on Sweden's arm, turning the nation back to him.

"I'm not scared of kissing you, Su-san. I just don't want you to suffer."

With that the nation gripped the front of Sweden's uniform and pulled him down towards Finland.

Instantly, Sweden felt fire course through him beginning at his lips.

Finland was kissing him!

Sweden expected the kiss to be short and light. But instead, it was forceful and extended.

He welcomed it.

For a moment, he pulled away, "Finland. . ."

His voice was full of shock at the nation's sudden actions.

"Will you lie here with me?" Finland asked, sounding like his old innocent self.

~ ~A knock sounded at the front door.

"Who-?" Iceland began, but Norway was already standing to get it.

Denmark stood and followed the shorter country.

When they opened the door, Denmark was surprised to see Hungary and Liechtenstein in the doorway.

"Hungary? Liechtenstein?" Denmark asked.

Hungary grinned, "We're the matchmakers, make room."

"Where are Mr. Sweden and Mr. Finland?" Demanded Liechtenstein, pushing through the door.

Denmark's phone buzzed and he retrieved it from within his uniform pocket.

". . .It's a text from Sweden. . ."

The other four nations gather around Denmark to look.

"Wait, if your matchmakers. . . Then why don't the two of you go hook up with some guys?" Iceland asked.

Norway nodded, "I agree. Come to think of it. . .you were hanging out a lot with Den when you were kids, weren't you Hungary?"

Liechtenstein spun around to the other woman, "Hungary, is there something else, other than Mr. Sweden and Mr. Finland that we're here for?"

Hungary snorted, "As if. I wouldn't like that sleaze-ball scum if he was the last country alive."

Denmark looked hurt and in retaliation said, "I bet you've got your eye on the Teutonic Knight!"

Liechtenstein gasped, "That's right! Ms. Hungary, you said you hung out with Prussia a lot too!"

Hungary turned her head away, blushing slightly and remained silent.

"Its Prussia. Isn't it?" Asked Iceland.

Hungary snorted again, "So what if it is?"

The others traded devious glances, "We're your new matchmakers~!"

Hungary gasped, "Wha-?"

She sighed and smiled in defeat, "Oh okay if you really want to. But we have more important stuff to attend to, like Swe and Fin!"

The other Nordics and Liechtenstein agreed, "Right!"

As quietly as they could, the five nations made their way up the stairwell towards Finland's room.

"They're in here. . ." Denmark mouthed, pointing towards the closed door.

Hungary nodded, "Let's go on in!"

~ ~ Somehow, Finland had ended up on top of Sweden and was now passionately kissing his nose, cheeks, and forehead.

"Erm. . . Fin-" The tall blonde was cut off by another kiss.

Sweden glared at him, "Finland, please stop-"

Another kiss.

Sweden felt uncontrollable anger well up inside of him and in a moment, he forcefully pushed his lips onto Finland's.

This seemed to only feed the country's hunger for more kisses.

The smaller nation grabbed Sweden's wrists and the two rolled around on the bed, kissing back and forth. Sweden's thoughts were whirling, _I loved Finland. . .and though Den told me that Fin loved me, I had no idea that he loved me this much. . ._

"Fin-"

The two tumbled off the bed and landed on the floor.

Sweden was annoyed to find Finland was _still _on top of him.

"Why don't we just kiss one more time and that be it?" Asked Sweden, feeling as though things had gotten way out of hand.

I should've never come in here. . . He thought, annoyed at himself.

"Fine," grumbled Finland, still holding the bigger country's wrists.

The two of them closed the space and their lips met.

Sweden shut his eyes and treasured it.

This was the only real kiss that he thought he could count that had been between him and Finland.

He wanted this moment to last forever.

And it would have, had Hungary, Liechtenstein, and the other Nordics not opened the door.

"Swe?" Denmark whispered in shock.

Sweden's eyes flew open and he glanced towards the door where the light was filtering in.

"Fin?" Iceland and Norway said in unison.

The two nations glanced up.  
"Uh, um, er. . ."

"We can explain!" Finland laughed, slapping a hand over Sweden's mouth.

Hungary raised her eyebrows expectantly, "Its okay. We know you both love each other. No worries!"

Sweden and Finland traded relieved glances.

"And now. . ..onto Hungary's love interests. . .with. . " Liechtenstein met Denmark's gaze and he finished her sentence with-

"Prussia~!"

Hungary blushed, "Yeah whatever you guys. . ."

Sweden glanced up at Finland.

"Hey Su-san. . .?"

The blonde country blinked, "hm?"

Finland pressed his lips against Sweden's one more time before leaping up and straightening his pajamas.

"Ya' know Su-san. . ." Finland extended a hand and helped the bigger nation from the ground. "I wasn't actually sick."

Sweden's jaw dropped, "What?"

Finland smiled smugly, "I just wanted a kiss."

He stood on his tiptoes, kissed Sweden's nose, and frolicked from the room and down the stairs, whistling.

"We totally had you convinced from the beginning!" Denmark said, grinning.

Sweden spun around to the eldest Nordic, "You 'ere part o' this too, Den, Ice, Nor?"

They all shrugged and looked away.

Hungary tiptoed towards the stairs but felt five pairs of hands grab her shoulders, "Goin' somewhere, Ms. Hungary?" Questioned Liechtenstein, grinning happily.

"Lemme go~! I don't like Prussia!" She squealed, thrashing about wildly.

Sweden pushed his glasses further up on his face, "My studies show that you do, Ms. Hungary."

"Oh shaddup, Swe. Just be happy we got you and Fin together," Hungary snapped.

Sweden fell silent and turned bright crimson.

The others smiled.

* * *

Oh. Mah. Gawd.

This was sooooooooooo much fun to write~! I spent hours on this, and tried to come up with a good plot. Actually funny story…I woke this morning feeling sick and that's how I got the great idea for this chapter.

Anyway~ thanks for reading and watch out for tomorrow's pairing!

Which….is obviously…

HUNGARY X PRUSSIA.

OMG I'm looking SOOOOOO forward to this one~!

Of course, I've got to make plans for Liechtenstein and her surprise mate :3 then there's also Poland and his surprise person to think about too. . .and yeah.

I'm busy.

Gosh.

Well….don't forget to review~!

Thanks everyone for your support! Grazie!~

Make Pasta, Not War

With love,

VenezianoItaly

Veh~!


	5. 5 Friday: Hungary X Prussia

Hello~!

This would be VenezianoItaly and I'm back with another one of your favorite stories about fluffy relationships~!

Today, being Friday (yay~!), is Hungary X Prussia day!

Finally! I've been waiting a while for this~!

Lots of Hetalia fans think that Prussia's gay. And although I've been writing yaoi all week, I thought I'd put Prussia with Hungary.

They're already awkward so It'll be kinda like the awkward pairings previous to this.

So without futher ado. . .

Oh wait.

REVIEW! For God's sake, people!

Well yeah, Grazie~!

Veh~!

And. . . Here's some new pairings for ya'~~

I won't be able to post anything else until I get back to the US so….enjoy this and be patient!

Thank you~!

Hungary was sure to keep her weight evenly distributed between her two legs as she stealthily crept back towards Austria's house.

Ever since the Nordics and Liechtenstein had discovered her secret love for Prussia, they'd been determined to "match-make" the two but Hungary wasn't very interested.

Thus, she was trying to sneak away and make it back into the comforts of her house.

At least there, she'd have her frying pan so she could whack a few Nordics if she had to.

"Why hey, Big Bruh-dur!"

Hungary detected Liechtenstein's voice at the front door.

"Great. Now my main entrance is blocked off and Switzerland could easily give me away. . . Damn!"

Hungary reached into the folds of her skirt and withdrew the rope that she kept tied around her hips beneath the cover of her apron.

She slung it up over the balcony outside her window and growled in annoyance as she pulled herself up the wall.

"Damn Nordics. . .always meddlin' in other people's business," Hungary grumbled, pulling some cameo cargo pants on beneath her skirt.

To think, if Austria ever knew she wore men's pants. . .he'd have a cow!

She smiled and checked her cell-phone.

"He sent me a text," Whispered Hungary, giggling quietly as she pressed a few buttons and texted a quick reply to Prussia.

He wanted to meet her to go hunting together like they used to do when they were younger.

"He hasn't changed. . .and even though he knows I'm a girl, he's still totally fine with it. I would have so much fun with that Knight today except I know that Denmark is standing right there behind the door, thus I will be stalked all day."

Denmark slipped out from behind the door, "How'd ya' know? I was silent!"

Hungary shrugged, "Pure instinct?"

~ ~ The Nordic sighed and collapsed on Hungary's perfectly made bed, wrecking its perfection.

"Den! That's my _bed _you're lyin' on, ya' idiot!" Hungary snapped, attempting to push him off but failing as he pulled her into his arms.

She thrashed around, "Lemme go, lemme go!"

Denmark kept his grip around her waist and held her there, "Not. . .until. . .you tell me!"

Hungary froze and stopped fidgeting, "Tell you what?"

The man snorted, "Why you don't want to get it on with Prussia."

Hungary growled before replying in a much more quiet voice, "Because. Prussia and I used to be real close but then. . .my boss forced me into marrying Austria, who I was happy with. But it was only so Austria could use the money from my country to support his own. He didn't actually love me. So when we did the best thing, which was getting a divorce, I was really hesitant to get into another relationship. I was afraid that whoever I went out with would abandon me and I would be left to pull myself up from the ashes."

Denmark blinked, appalled by Hungary's rather emotional story.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that Hungary; really I am. But. . .when did you say you were supposed to meet Prussia to go hunting?"

Hungary struggled against Denmark's tough embrace, "I. . .was supposed to meet him. . .twenty minutes ago, you idiot!"

Denmark laughed, "Whoops."

Hungary glared at him, "Damn you, Denmark."

Hungary felt Denmark's grip on her arms loosen and she seized the moment to rip herself from him. Denmark had obviously been expecting it and caught her elbow, twisting it painfully.

"Ye-OW!" Hungary cringed under the pain.

Denmark took her and shoved her roughly onto the bed, now leaning over her. His hands gripped her wrists, pinning her down and unable to move.

Fear shown in her eyes, "D-Den-"

Immediately she fell silent, hearing an all too familiarly obnoxious voice downstairs.

"Prussia," She breathed, in awe.

"Yo Austria! Where's Hungary?" The nation heard Prussia yelling on the floor beneath.

He was looking for her!

She blushed at the thought of his dedication; maybe Prussia _did _like her. . .!

Hungary heard the country's heavy footsteps as he mounted the stairs, in the direction of her room.

I want to run to him, to jump into his arms and feel his warm breath in my ear as he whispers that he loves me. . .

, She thought wishfully.

Then Hungary remembered Denmark.

"Den! You've got to move! If Prussia sees you, he'll kill you! I don't think he's very fond o' sharin'!" Hungary whispered urgently, beginning to struggle again.

Denmark leaned down close to Hungary's face, "Ya' know, you should just relax."

With that, she heard Denmark whisper into her ear, "Close your eyes."

She glared defiantly, "Why?"

Denmark returned the glare, "Just do it. Its for your own good."

Hungary shook her head in confusion but did it all the same.

"Keep them closed no matter what, okay?" Denmark ordered.

Hungary nodded and kept them closed.

The door to her room opened and made a loud cracking noise as the doorknob hit the wall. Hungary winced against the noise but kept her eyes shut.

Prussia stood in the doorway and before he could say anything, Denmark (who's hands were still holding Hungary's wrists down to her bed) forcefully put his lips on top of Hungary's.

"Keep your eyes shut, Miss. I'm warnin' ya'," Denmark whispered as he nonchalantly pulled away and took a breath.

Sucking in a lungful of oxygen, the nation them proceeded to kiss Hungary again, lowering his body down on hers.

She struggled against him, not wanting Prussia to see.

Prussia, still appalled by what he was seeing, stood motionless in the doorway, the four other Nordics and Liechtenstein crowded behind him.

The five of the m traded amused glances as Prussia twitched in envy.

"Hey Denmark?" Prussia did his best to keep his voice even but everyone could tell that he was trying to hold back his unfathomable anger.

.

Denmark gave Hungary one more long kiss and glanced up at Prussia, "Yes?"

His voice was even and sounded a bit sleepily, as though he'd just awoken from the best dream ever.

"What the _hell _are you doing with my girlfriend?" Demanded the Teutonic Knight, gravely.

Denmark raised an eyebrow, "_You're _girlfriend? I'm the one who's makin' out with her, not you, buddy."

Prussia gaped at the Nordic country before beginning to fume, "How dare you! You _know _I love Hungary!"

Hungary, still obeying Denmark, kept her eyes closed but the corners of her mouth twitched with happiness; Prussia _did _love her!

"If you loved her so much, then why did you leave her alone with only Liechtenstein as her guardian? Hungary's very attractive as you may have noticed, so she's easy prey for a powerful man like myself. Leaving her alone. . .how irresponsible! Ya' know, I could've done much worse to her since you weren't here to stop me. However," the Nordic glared at the albino German, "I have a tiny bit of humanity, so I didn't do anything too bad. Only made out with her on her bed for about twenty minutes while you were sittin' on your lazy ass waiting around for her."

Prussia seemed to take the bait and he suddenly dropped his shoulders and took his hand from the sword's hilt at his hip.

"Hungary. . ." he murmured, sounding deeply remorseful towards his actions, "I didn't even realize that you were in danger and. . .could have been taken advantage of since I wasn't here. . ."

Denmark, seeming pleased with his work, finally released Hungary's wrists and whispered into her ear, (while pretending to sniff her hair) "You can open your eyes now."

She did, and blinked several times. As a result, she felt her stinging eyes release salty tears.

"Now you made her cry, idiot," Grumbled Denmark, taking Hungary's face in his hand and running his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

She sighed and took a deep breath, relaxing and putting her head on Denmark's shoulder. He glanced at Prussia and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Prussia blushed, "Hey Hungary. . .?"

She blinked tiredly, "Ja?"

He sucked in a breath, "Do you love Denmark?"

Hungary leaned closer to Denmark and Prussia, assuming that the gesture was the answer turned to leave. Hungary's voice caught him by surprise, "Ha-ha. No. Why would I love an asshole like Denmark? He's the biggest player and the lamest country ever."

Prussia's ruby-red eyes widened, "So then," he cleared his throat, "Would you like. . .to be my girlfriend?"

Hungary raised her eyebrows challengingly, "Your. . .girlfriend?"

Prussia turned his head away, "I mean. . .if you don't want to. . ."

The girl's expression softened and she responded quietly with: "No Prussia. You just sounded really doubtful. Have a little faith in yourself and ask again."

The albino blinked and then with another deep breath, met Hungary's eyes confidently and said, "Hungary! Will you be my girlfriend?"

She got from the bed and walked over to him and took his hands, "Yes Prussia. . .yes!"

He laughed gleefully and took her into his arms, flipping her bridal-style, "Kesesese, get yourself another girl, Denny 'cause this one's mine~!"

Denmark grinned at the other Nordics and Liechtenstein, "Oh I was never interested in Hungary. We're the six match-makers! So. . .we thought it'd only be appropriate to hook Hungary up with you since you two obviously have a thing goin' on."

Prussia's jaw dropped, "Wha-?"

The others nodded and Liechtenstein spoke, "Well its all fair in love, eh?"

Prussia blinked but eventually nodded and with a smile replied, "Yeah. Its is. So Liecht, where's _your _boyfriend?"

Liechtenstein blinked as though still comprehending, "What do you mean? I don't have a-"

"There's the problem~!" Iceland said, grinning.

Blushing, the youngest nation turned to him, "You're not saying. . ." she turned to face everyone else, "that you're going to be my match-makers. . .are you?"

Hungary smiled and pointed at Liechtenstein, "That is EXACTLY what were sayin'~!"

The smallest country sighed, "I guess its only fair. . ."

Norway nodded, "It is fair."

Sweden pulled Finland closer to him before grunting in agreement with the others.

"Yeah! I mean, c'mon Liechtenstein, you've had your fair share of match-making. Now its simply our turn to get you and Latvia together!"

Liechtenstein's entire face turned a bright tomato-red before she stammered, "L-Latvia?"  
Prussia nodded decisively, "Well of course. I mean, the two of ya' are always givin' each other nervous glances at the world meetin's. Its so obvious that the two of ya' are suppos'd to be~!"

This was so much fun to write!

I hop you're prepared for tomorrow's pairing which is Liechtenstein X Latvia.

YAY~!

Grazie….REVIEW~!

- - VenezianoItaly


	6. Saturday: Latvia X Liechtenstein

Ello people~!

VenezianoItaly here!

So today would be Latvia X Liechtenstein

I'm really sorry about being unable to update the chapters. . .the internet over here in the UK is really expensive and I'd rather not pay for internet when I can get it free elsewhere.

So… to all y'all patiently waitin'. . .

Here's Saturday's Latvia X Liechtenstein!

* * *

"Ya' know Big Bruh-dur, I haven't seen Ms. Hungary or any of the Nordics lately," Whispered Liechtenstein, quietly sewing a scarf.

Switzerland's fingers flew across the keypad for a few moments before he threw his cell-phone at the couch, sighing in annoyance.

Liechtenstein glanced up from her accessory, "What's wrong, Big Bruh-dur?"

The Swiss man looked up at his younger sister and with a deep breath, launched into a large complaint, "Its Austie! He's just. . . I don't know! He wouldn't be blunt with me! He keeps avoided all the topics that I want to talk about!"

Liechtenstein hummed, deep in thought before answering, "Why don't you just ask him out for some tea, Big Bruh-dur? I'm sure that if you can just spend a little time together, maybe you can fix it up. . .?"

Switzerland sat straight up and nodded, "Of course! Thank you Liechtenstein!"

She sighed and nodded with a half-smile, "Sure thing, Big Bruh-dur."

"Oh and Big Bruh-dur?"

Switzerland had retrieved his phone and texted his boyfriend Austria back before looking back to Liechtenstein, "Yes?"

Liechtenstein sucked in a breath and let it out equally as gently, "Can I go for a walk with Mr. Italy?"

The Swiss man blinked, "Italy?"

She nodded, "Y-Yes, Big Bruh-dur."

He closed his eyes and shrugged, "Why, why not? I mean I guess. . .I mean, you _did _get me and Austie together, and for that I thank you." Replying to a text from Austria, "Have fun on your walk."

Liechtenstein sighed as she paced around nervously, awaiting Italy's arrival.

"Ve~ Liechtenstein-n-n-n-n~!"

The younger nation turned around, blushing in surprise as Italy pulled her into a hug.

"M-Mr. I-Italy!" She said quickly, brushing the wrinkles from her skirt.

Italy tipped his head to the side, "Are you ready to go on the walk?"

Liechtenstein shook her head, but replied with, "Yeah. . ."

The two walked in silence for a while until Italy finally turned to her, "Liechtenstein-n-n why don't you just tell me-e-e-e-e?"

She raised her gaze to meet his, "What do you mean, Mr. Italy?"

Italy raised an eyebrow, "Ya' know, Liecht, I _do _have a cute name and its Italy! Stop calling me, _Mister _its annoying! If we're friends, you shouldn't have to call me Mister!"

She sighed, "I-I'm sorry. . .I've just got a lot on my mind and Big Bruh-dur told me that I should be polite when it comes to my superiors. . ."

Italy's jaw dropped, "Superiors? Who gives a crap about that? We're all nations here, why should we be so polite? Friends are informal with each other!"

She shrugged, "I mean I guess. . ."

Her voice contained a lot of doubt and Italy sighed, he felt that she was lacking in self-confidence.

"Where are the Nordics and Hungary? Weren't you hanging out with them?"  
She sighed, "They wanted to be my match-makers and get me and Latvia in a relationship. . ."

Her voice was dejected and Italy fidgeted before quietly replying with: "I'm sorry to hear that Liecht. . . I wonder if we should take a longer walk so that you could talk about it. . .?"

Liechtenstein's eyes lit up, "Y-You would do that, Ita?"

The pasta-lover grinned upon hearing the nickname she'd hastily given him.

"Of course I would! I mean, we a_re _friends, right?" His voice was full of kindness and Liechtenstein smiled, it reminded her a bit of Switzerland.

Even though Italy could be a real pain and a bother, he could also be rather considerate and unnaturally supportive at times as well.

"Thanks, Ita," Liechtenstein said, smiling widely.

The pizza-lover nodded and took her hand, jogging forward without a warning. The smaller nation felt her toes his the hard gravel, knocking her off balance.

"Crap!" Liechtenstein groaned before falling to her knees.

Italy spun around in horror as he watched the girl crumple to the ground.

"L-Liechtenstein!" Italy leaned down and confidently took her hand, pulling her from the ground.

He sighed and face palmed before asking, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Thankfully yes. The extra frill in my skirt took the pain for me."

Once she had stood and shaken her skirt back to full fluff she suddenly noticed that Latvia was on a park swing, just a few feet away.

"L-Latvia's right there!" Liechtenstein whispered urgently into Italy's ear.

The pasta-lover nonchalantly looked over and met the younger nation's eyes.

He dipped his head in greeting but Latvia glanced off, clearly annoyed.

"He's angry that you're here with me," Liechtenstein whispered, her voice full of nervous energy.

Italy turned back to her and he nodded in understanding.

"Your bow is crooked," Whispered Italy.

Liechtenstein gasped and her hands flew to the blue ribbon, untying it and pulling it from her hair to redo it.

"I can do it for you if you want," Italy offered, sticking his hand out towards her.

She sighed and hummed in agreement, "Thanks, Ita."

Latvia glared at the Italian for a long time, hatred clearing showing in his clear-blue eyes.

Italy ignored the Baltic brother and pulled Liechtenstein into a hug.

"I-Italy! I can do it-" Liechtenstein struggled against Italy's grip, finally breaking lose.

By this time however, Latvia had already leapt to leave and was now vanishing in the distance.

Liechtenstein stared longingly after him.

He vanished from view and when Liechtenstein turned back around to facer Italy again, there were tears brimming her eyes.

"I-Italy! Why did you do that? You just messed up my relationship with Latvia forever!"

Her voice trembled and the tears that had been shining in her eyes finally rolled down her cheeks and Italy cupped his hands around her face, "You shouldn't cry Liechtenstein…"

She yanked her face from his hands and glared at him saying, "Get away from me!"

With that, she hitched up her skirts and ran in the direction that Latvia had left.

Once she was out of earshot, Italy turned to the figure who emerged form the bushes beside him, "So Italy, do you think she was convinced?"

Italy grinned at the other figure, "Why yes, I believe so. Should we follow her and see what she does?"

"Not yet," He answered, "it is still too soon. But it will work out very soon. It always does."

Liechtenstein wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and came to a halt in front of a small coffee shop. The sign on the door swept Liechtenstein back into a memory.

"Hey Liecht! We should go to that coffee shop! My brother, Lithuania, works there! He'll give us a sweet deal if we go, c'mon!"

Liechtenstein giggled and nodded as Latvia took her hand and pulled her into the coffee shop.

_"This will be so much fun, Liecht!"_

"Yeah!" Her voice was childishly full of happiness and she grinned as Latvia spun her around in a circle, landing her in a chair where he sat across from her.

_"We should do this more often, eh?" Latvia said, winking knowingly at the smaller nation._

(end flashback)

Liechtenstein sighed and with a deep breath, pushed open the coffee shop door.

The little bell announced her arrival and she was glad to see Poland sitting at the bar talking to Lithuania.

"Hello you two," Liechtenstein whispered a greeting before coming to sit beside Poland and ordering a small cup of Austrian tea.

Lithuania slid it across the counter and dipped his head to her and she returned it in thanks.

"Hey like, what's shakin,' Liecht? Where's like, Latvia? Isn't he like, your boyfriend or like, something?" Poland said, taking a sip of hot chocolate and eating a small pastry from the collection on his saucer.

Liechtenstein sighed and dejectedly replied with, "No. I went on a walk with Mr. Italy so that we could talk about the relationship (or lack thereof) that I had with Latvia. But things took a turn for the worst when Latvia saw Italy hug me and fix my hair bow. . ."

She let the sentence fade into the air, sighing again.

Lithuania and Poland traded nervous glances and after a while Lithuania ran a hand through his hair, "I'm really sorry Liecht. I wish I could do something to help you but I'm afraid Latvia vents to Estonia, not me."

She nodded, seeming to accept her fate and the fact that she and Latvia just weren't meant to be.

Poland, seeming to read her thoughts, leaned closer to her, "Ya' know, he's like, totally into you, girl. He won't go like, a whole freakin' day without talkin' about you."

Liechtenstein's cheeks flushed and embarrassed she whispered in shock, "Really?"

He nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Yup. Hey Lithy, what's da time?"

Lithuania raised his gaze to the clock on the opposite wall, "Its about noon, why?"

Poland turned his gaze back to Liechtenstein, "Latvia's sitting on the park bench right now with his cell-phone in his hand. He's looking at it, expecting your text, Liechtenstein."

Lithuania smiled encouragingly and nodded, "Go, Liechtenstein. You deserve each other!"

She leapt up and shot the two young men a smile, "Thanks guys!"

Liechtenstein hitched up her skirts and headed towards the park.

"Wait for me, Latvia. I'm coming for you. . .!" She whispered, hurrying down the pavement in search of the Baltic brother.

"So Italy. . .is everything ready? I've arranged for Poland and Lithuania to send Lichtenstein on her way. Latvia will be here until she appears."

Italy nodded and grinned, "Ya' know Doistu, this is going to be great!"

Germany shushed the smaller nation, "I hear Liechtenstein, shut up!"

The pasta-lover did sure enough, as the two Axis allies glanced out to see her arrive and see Latvia just as Poland had described.

The Baltic hastily shoved his phone into his pocket and uncaringly glanced skyward, ignoring Liechtenstein.

"H-Hey Latvia. . .do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked in her most polite voice that she could muster at this point.

He blushed slightly but scooted over for her all the same.

Germany and Italy traded knowing glances and went back to observing the couple.

"Um . . I'm really sorry about earlier. . ." She whispered, placing her hand on the bench, nervously looking for support from the wooden planks.

Latvia snorted, "Yeah, _real _sorry. I can tell. Obviously you're already in a relationship so there's no need for us to talk about it anymore, right?"

Liechtenstein felt pain stab through her, why was he being so mean to her?

"N-No that's not it, Latvia!"

He grabber her shoulders and with tomato-red cheeks yelled into her face: "Liechtenstein, I've been waiting for the perfect chance to ask you out but I was so afraid that I couldn't bring myself to do it! Now I'm too late because you are already going out with Italy, who is twice the nation I'll ever be. . ."

Italy winked at Germany, "Did you hear that? Latvia said that I'm a great nation!"

Germany squeezed the pizza-lover's cheeks, "Shut. Up. For. A. Second. Please."

Italy nodded and the two focused back on the conversation between the two younger nations on the bench.

". . .Latvia. . ."

Liechtenstein's voice was full of awe; she had had no idea that Latvia had been planning this from the start.

On the inside, she was jumping with joy. But right now, she knew that she needed to focus so that she wouldn't screw things up with Latvia.

These. . . were the vital moments.

"I. . ." Liechtenstein couldn't say anything to him at that moment. She was simply too awestruck to come up with anything that could compare.

"I'm too late. . .aren't I?" Latvia asked, quietly.

She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning her head back towards the sky, "Nope."

His eyes lit up with shock, "What?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I suspect that that was all part of a plan. . ."

Latvia put his hand over Liechtenstein's, "Well then I guess things worked out, eh?"

She scooted closer to him, "Yeah. I guess they did."

Latvia put his arm around her and held her close, "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Liecht."

"Ever since that day in the coffee shop?" She asked.

Latvia leaned closer to her, "Even before the day I met you, Liecht."

A round of applause brought the two lovers from their own little world and back to reality.

"Wha-?" Liechtenstein began, feeling Latvia put his arms protectively around her.

From the bushes emerged Italy, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Poland, and Lithuania.

"Lithuania? Poland? Germany?" Latvia's surprise was evident in his tone.

Liechtenstein was just as surprised, "Mr. Austria? Ita? Big Bruh-dur?"

They all grinned but it was Lithuania who explained with a single sentence: "Hungary and the Nordics told us that we were nominated your matchmakers."

She gasped but her shock turned to happiness and she giggled.

Latvia smiled and winked at Lithuania, raising his eyebrows in Poland's direction.

Liechtenstein didn't miss the subtle exchange and she cleared her throat, her expression as equally as expectant as Latvia's.

Lithuania shrugged, giving them a half-grin.

"Be prepared," The two lovers mouthed in perfect sync to the other Baltic.

ITS. SO. FLUFFY!

Bwahahahaha~!

Well in case you haven't noticed, tomorrow's couple is Lithuania X Poland.

I'm also doing a Spain X Romano after that, so be prepared! (And then ItaGer also hehehe :D )

I'm really sorry about not being able to upload on the correct days. I'm currently in the United Kingdom, which is making things a tad bid difficult, I'm afraid *sigh*

But anyway, I haven't included the Allies for much of these past few stories because they're making their second debut in these next ones coming up. So to you Allie fans. . .be patient!

Grazie~!

R&R!~

- - VenezianoItaly

Cheers~!


	7. Sunday: Poland X Lithuania

Ciao again, mon ami!

(sorry I mix up my languages sometimes hehehe)

Anyway~ Today is what, Sunday?

I've lost track. Today in the UK is actually Thursday. . .I'm a tad slow since I've been so busy over here in Europe :D

But. . .enjoy Poland X Lithuania~!

Cheers!

- -VenezianoItaly

* * *

"So then. . .should we come up with a plan to get the two together?" Asked Latvia, gripping his girlfriend's hand in his.

Liechtenstein sat patiently, awaiting for the Axis to come up with a plan.

Japan rubbed his chin, thoughtfully and sat in silence.

Italy was admiring the clouds that filled the sky, clearly uninterested.

"What. Are. We. Going. To. Do." Demanded Germany, clearing wanting to do anything but match make Poland and Lithuania.

Austria sipped his tea and smoothed out the tartan picnic blanket beneath the countries gathered there.

Switzerland ruffed his boyfriend's hair and Austria spun around to retaliate with a playful slap on the arm.

Liechtenstein sighed and played with her hair, not able to come up with any ideas.

"Well, Liecht and I are leaving," Latvia said, pulling Liechtenstein to her feet and scooping her into his arms.

"But what are we going to do?" Asked Italy, frowning.

Austria and Switzerland also stood and it was Switzerland who turned to the Axis: "Just come up with something. You Axis Powers have _some _matchmaking talent, right?"

Germany gave Switzerland a glare as the Swiss man hooked his arm around Austria's waist and grinned.

"Damn those Swiss," grumbled Germany.

Italy sighed, "Well I'm going to see what Spain and Romano are up to. Bye-bye Doistu~!"

Germany mumbled something incomprehensible as the pizza-lover stood and left.

Japan did so as well.

Germany sighed and cleaned up Austria's blanket, taking it over to his brother's house.

After folding the small pile, he dropped it on the porch step with a small note before heading off towards his home.

Poland straddled over his horse's broad, golden back sighing at the familiar feel of the hair beneath him.

"Ah Pony, I missed ridin' you!" Poland said, smiling as he took the familiar tufts of ginger hair in his hands, the makeshift reigns to the horse.

Poland exhaled for a long time, letting all his breath exit through his nose as he directed his horse down towards the beach.

"I was thinkin' Pony, I really would like to hang out with Lithy some more. . ." Poland whispered, deep in thought.

The horse, being a horse, whinnied and didn't respond.

Poland had now reached the beginning of the beach and smiled; the beach was always there to cheer him up when he was feeling blue.

"I like, totally love the beach. Except for the rocky shore. . ."

Poland preferred sandy beaches, as the rocks tended to trip up the horse and knock him a little out towards the ocean.

"Dang it, I really, really like, hate rocks. . ." grumbled Poland, snorting and rolling his eyes in the dramatic fashion that he could often be seen doing.

"Ya' know Pony, I just-!"

At that very moment, the horse saw a giant crab and it bucked wildly, throwing Poland into the surf, which carried him into the deepest of the sea.

(A.N. OHMAHGAWD PO-CHANNNNNN~! NOOOOOO~! 'K y'alls. That's it.

No more stories.

Ever.

JUST KIDDIN'~!)

* * *

~ ~ Lithuania sighed deeply and inhaled just as swiftly. He was so relieved to have finally gotten some time away from Russia's home to go to the beach, the most calming place Lithuania knew of.

He put his hands behind his head and glanced out to the sea, "I can't help thinking, Poland's been acting very strangely lately. . . He's been rather awkward. I hope nothing's happened to him. . ."

And as the Baltic State looked out to the royal-blue waves, he saw a blonde figure washed up on the sand.

Upon seeing this and finally comprehending just who it was, Lithuania sprinted down to the beach, his feet kicking up sand as he went to the side of his friend.

"P-Poland!"

Lithuania struggled to pull the cocky nation from his spot in the sand and managed to drag his friend's body to the grassier area of the beach, far from the threatening waves.

Once in the grass, Lithuania quickly looked Poland up and down, seeing nothing wrong except the giant bloody gash in the nation's temple.

"My God, what did he do? He looks pretty battered up. . .hm. . ." Lithuania, not having the slightest idea what to do next, simply cradled the blonde's head in his lap.

So that was how they sat for a long while: Lithuania patiently waiting and Poland quietly breathing in the silence.

Lithuania had shredded the side of his uniform and dried Poland's bleeding forehead, and tightened a longer strip of fabric around his head.

"I swear, Po, if you didn't have me, I don't know what you'd do," Mumbled Lithuania, smiling down at the silent nation.

He giggled; When Poland wasn't being obnoxiously loud, he was actually kind of cute!

Poland groaned and began blinking slowly, then rapidly, finally seeing Lithuania's face hovering cautiously above him.

"P-Poland. . .?" Lithuania asked, nervously, wiping his forehead on his sleeve and helping his blonde friend to sit up.

"Where am I?" Poland demanded.

Even though he sounded exhausted (and probably was) there was still a great deal of power in the country's voice.

"You must've hit your head on a rock, I mean, uh. . . Probably fell off Pony and into the ocean, current knocked ya' against a rock, maybe?" Lithuania responded, his tone still full of worry.

Poland blinked and echoed, "Pony. . .?"

Lithuania's eyes widened, "You. . .don't remember?"

Poland shook his head and subconsciously put his hand to the fabric tied around his forehead, "I- I don't remember! I don't know who I am! Or. . . Who you are!"

Poland's voice was full of despair and Lithuania felt his insides burn with pity for the nation.

"Who are you?" Roared Poland, leaping to a stand and glaring down at the Baltic State.

"You won't guess what we did!" Italy said, leaping around in an excited circle as Latvia, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia met with the Axis again.

Hungary loosened her tight grip on her frying pan, raising an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Prussia nodded, taking his girlfriend into his lap and throwing his head back to laugh, "Kesesese! What _did _you do, West?"

Germany sighed in annoyance at his younger, pasta-loving ally before explaining their master plan in more detail: "We've set it up so that. . .er. . .well. . ."

Austria waved his hands in impatience, "Well? Are you going to tell us or not?"

Germany shook his head, "N-No its not that, its just that I've been thinking. . .why would we bother to tell you when you can just go and see it for yourself?"

Latvia leapt up, "That's nuts! Why don't ya' just tell us now?"

Liechtenstein pulled her boyfriend back down to the ground, "Calm down, Lat, I don't think Mr. Germany is making fun of us. To be honest, I think he's probably right. I mean, each time we've kinda thrown them into this mess without giving them the entire story."

"It seems _only _fair," Agreed Switzerland, shrugging to Austria.

"Very well," sighed the pianist, standing and sweeping grass from his cloak.

Switzerland stood as well, which got everyone else to their feet.

"What time is it? I mean, I don't wanna miss anything!" Exclaimed Italy, leaping up and down.

Japan narrowed his eyes and sighed, "I don't see why we even have to fool with this. I mean, I think that Love is completely fake."

Everyone glared at him and he fell silent again.

"Well we can't just stand around anymore, let's go spy on them!" Prussia grinned, dragging Hungary into his arms bridal-style and running for the beach.

Hastily, the others followed.

Lithuania blinked slowly, "Poland. . . Y-you don't remember who I am. . .?"

Poland sighed and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, "No. . .I don't remember a thing. Whatever I hit inside my skull, made me forget everyone and everything."

The Baltic state gulped, how would their relationship get any further like this?

"I guess I'll just have to help you remember, right?" Asked Lithuania, filling the awkward silence.

Poland gave the brunette a half-smile, "Well since you're the one who patched me up, I guess I can like, totally trust you. So yeah, you better help me remember. 'Cause if you don't, I'll make Warsaw your new capital!"

Lithuania felt himself smile; the real Poland was still in there.

"First thing's first, I'm pretty much the only friend you've got," Lithuania said, shrugging and smiling to himself; maybe teaching Poland to be Poland would be kinda fun!

"Like, why?" Demanded Poland, seeming rather shocked that he wasn't the most popular nation in the world.

Lithuania , already knowing that Poland's lack of trust and then his bluntness was the cause of his unpopularity, sighed and continued, "You love Japanese pocky. . .and Russia is constantly trying to invade your nation and take you over."

Poland's forehead was creased with concentration and he nodded every so often to show that he was still paying attention. At one point, however, Lithuania noticed the blonde staring out across the ocean, obviously spacing out.

"Poland," Lithuania flicked the shorter nation on his temple, "stop spacing out."

Poland blinked and directed his attention back to the brunette, "Erm. . .sorry, Lithy."

That nickname. . .

Lithuania fell silent, wishing Poland hadn't forgotten everything.

If only he hadn't hit his head. . .then maybe their relationship could have worked out. But now, now Poland was any but himself and showed no interest in Lithuania except to use him to explain what made up the old Poland.

"If I calculated the time right, Poland should be 'remembering' things now with Lithuania," Japan said, glancing towards the sun.

Germany grunted in approval, "We ought hurry then, Ja?"

Italy waved his arms wildly, "Yes~! Ve~ This is gonna be awesome, right Diostu?"

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah. Right."

Switzerland grumbled something incomprehensible in Austria's ear and the pianist laughed; the sound like bells reminded Italy about his brother.

"Romano always did like bells. . .almost as much as he liked tomatoes. . ." Mumbled the pasta-lover, thoughtfully.

"Did you just say Romano?" Questioned Hungary, quietly from behind the Italian.

Italy jumped, not realizing that she was listening to him but then he hesitantly nodded, "Yeah. . ."

"Great! Well I think he and Spain should get together."

Her voice was even and completely serious.

Italy's jaw dropped, "Wha-? Ya' mean, my big brother? And Spain?"

Hungary nodded, "Yep!"

Prussia (being Prussia) intruded into the conversation with: "Are you kidding? Italy, did you seriously _not _notice that your brother and Spain are becoming really. . .close?"

Italy blinked and blushed, "I-I guess not. . ."

"Well maybe we could match make them?" Liechtenstein whispered with a giggle, pulling Latvia closer to her, happily.

Switzerland smiled and nodded, "I think its only fair!"

"One couple at a time, please!" Germany shouted, his eye twitching.

"Diostu, you need to calm down!" Italy said, leaping to hug his bigger ally.

Japan sighed, "Why do I always get in these awkward situations. . . ?"

Hungary tickled Prussia face; the two of them obviously in their own little world.

Austria tugged Switzerland down to whisper something in his ear before pointing down at the sandy beach below the hill where the Axis and the other couples were gathered.

"Switzy is right, everyone look! Its Lithuania and Poland!" Austria whispered furiously fast.

The others fell silent and peered over the rocky ledge.

". . .So we're only friends?" Poland was asking.

Hungary wiggled her eyebrows at Prussia, "Look at them!" her voice was uber-girly and Prussia grinned at her.

"What do you mean?" Lithuania answered Poland with a question, which annoyed the blonde.

Poland tipped his head back to the sky and took a moment of silence before clarifying: "Well I just thought we be. . .I don't know. . .I mean, as soon as I woke up I saw your face and. . ." Poland let the end of his sentence fade out into nothingness.

Lithuania didn't speak. He knew from years of experience that if he didn't say a word, Poland would. Since the blonde hated silence, he'd fill it with his obnoxious voice if he had to.

Poland shifted uncomfortably before continuing, "Its just, I was suddenly overwhelmed with this feeling. . . This really warm feeling about you. I didn't know why, but I knew that you would help me remember who I am."

Lithuania felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, but he was overflowing with happiness on the inside.

"Yeah. . ." Lithuania mumbled, suddenly hugging Poland.

Poland blushed but hugged Lithuania back all the same.

"Poland. . ."

"Sh Lithy. . .lets stay like this. . . A little while longer. . ." whispered Poland, gripping Lithuania tighter.

Lithuania sighed with relief, the real Poland was here. . .now. . .and with him!

"Lithy. . .the feelings inside of me. . .they're about to burst. . .I feel like I should. . ." Poland's breathing was coming hard in Lithuania's ear and the brunette pulled back suddenly, "You should. . .?"

Poland suddenly put his hands around Lithuania's neck and pulled himself into the Baltic's lap, "I should, erm, I should. . ."

He didn't finish his sentence and Lithuania felt sadness well up inside him; Poland still didn't completely trust him yet.

". . .Kiss you. . ." whispered Poland.

Lithuania blinked rapidly; had he just imagined that? Or did Poland really say that he was gonna kiss the brunette?

"You're gonna ki-?"

But the rest of Lithuania's question was suddenly cut off when Poland's lips met his.

It felt as though the kiss lasted forever and when Lithuania finally felt the warmth in his lips vanish, he gulped a deep breath, realizing that he'd needed to breathe.

"P-Poland. . ."

Lithuania's voice was full of shock at the blonde's actions and Poland silently met Lithuania's blue eyes and he quietly murmured, "I remember Lithy. . . I. . .never forgot. . ."

Lithuania was smiling and nodded, still slightly dazed.

But then he shook his head, "wait. . .WHAT?"

Hungary leaned too far over the edge of the ledge and she let out a cry of surprise, "Prussia-!"

The albino German spun around quickly enough only to see Hungary's hair vanish over the side of the cliff.

"Hungary!" Prussia leaned over to grip her hand, but he fell over the side as well.

Thus, a chain reaction occurred and all the nations ended up at the bottom of the ledge, standing to face Poland and a very confused Lithuania.

"Everyone?" Lithuania's voice was full of confusion.

Poland smirked, "Like man Lithy, you were totally fooled the whole time, weren't you?"

Lithuania turned to glare at the blonde, "What do you mean?"

"Well see. . .I'm good with stage make-up. . .and you two were just a couple waiting to be unveiled so. . ." Japan said, half-smiling.

Italy clapped happily, "Now we're all happy Ve~! Right, Doistu?"

Germany sighed, "Sure, sure."

"Time for the next couple!" Prussia said, grinning wildly.

Hungary smiled too, "Yeah~!"

"Which is my Big Brother and Mr. Spain!" Italy said, clapping some more.

Germany patted his ally on the head, "That's right, Italy."

"So are two cool now?" Asked Latvia.

Poland and Lithuania traded glances and Lithuania smiled at the blonde before glancing back to the other nations and responding,. "Yeah I think we are."

Poland nodded, "Like, totally!"

Austria smiled, "Well alright then. Since we're all happy, I'm going back home to make Austrian tea for everyone, sound good?"

The others nodded and Switzerland took the Austrian man's hand, "Oi, I'll help ya', Austie."

Austria nodded and smiled, "Alright."

"Well make plans for tomorrow's matchmaking session when we get there, Ja?" Said Germany.

Italy smiled, "Yay~! Big Brother's gonna have a boyfriend~!"

Japan narrowed his eyes, "I still do not approve of this thing called 'matchmaking. . .'"

Prussia hooked his arm over the Asian country's shoulders, "Kesesese Japan~! You should have a boyfriend too!"

Japan gently removed Prussia's arm from his shoulders, "No thank you, Prussia. . ."

"Lets go~!" Italy said, grinning like the crazy pasta-lover that we all know and love.

The others smiled and nodded, "Right!"

* * *

Hello again! Guess what! I'm back in America! So you know what that means! I can publish the rest of these stories!

Obviously tomorrow's couple is Spain X Romano

Or as half the world calls it… Spamano :3

Thanks for reading and watch out for tomorrow's couple!

Make Pasta, Not War. . .

- - VenezianoItaly


	8. Monday again!: Spain X Romano

Guten Tag!

Its me again, VenezianoItaly~!

Ve~

So today is…well actually its Saturday, July 28th. My birthday~!

But I don't know what day I was SUPPOSED to publish this….

Ah well anyway…

Spamano time, y'all!

Quickly before I forget, I want to say that there's one part in the story where Italy calls a character "Toni" this is simply an abbreviation for the name "Antonio," which is Spain's human name.

* * *

Thunder crackled and lightning split the sky, waking Romano from his nightmare.

"Oh Chigi! God that was-! Is it. . .storming?" Romano blinked and rubbed sleep from his eyes, glancing out the window of him empty marble mansion.

The thunder claps re-echoing in the silence mansion as the lightning bathed the white marble steps in light. Romano ungraciously made his way down the stairs and then he remembered last night.

He'd already known about the storm; that was what had brought his younger brother, Italy Veneziano, and the Potato-head German here.

"V-Veneziano?" Romano asked tiredly, tucking his hands in his bathrobe pockets as he stood over the sleeping form of his brother.

Italy robbed his eyes, "Ve? Pasta. . .?"

Romano raised a quizzical eyebrow but didn't question his younger brother's obsession with pasta.

"Erm. . .are you okay?" Asked Romano, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

Italy blinked, "What do you mean?"

As if on cue, lightning flared, illuminating Romano's face and Italy jumped in surprise.

"The storm," Romano said flatly, "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, not flipping out or anything."

Italy blinked but smiled, "Thanks Big Bro!"

Romano blushed and snorted, "Yeah whatever. I'm going back to bed."

Italy grinned, "Okay Bro! I'll tell Doistu!"

"P-_lease _don't wake that potato-head, just don't do it, Veneziano," grumbled Romano, making his way back towards the marble staircase.

Italy sighed, "Alright Big Bro, I won't. But he'll have to eat breakfast with you tomorrow morning, so get used to him now, okay?"

Romano growled and climbed the stairs, not looking back towards his brother.

Italy didn't expect him to.

The elder of the Italian brother's had fallen into the death trap of one of his day dreams (or night-dreams? Well whatever it was. . .) and found himself standing in the doorway to his room some hours later.

Romano brushed his hair out of his face and glanced out the second story window, "I wish I was as close to someone like Veneziano is with that stupid potato-bastard. . ."

A longing sigh escaped the Italian's lips and he turned back towards his bed, suddenly seeing the numbers on the alarm clock.

"Che Palle! Is it seriously already five o'clock? Damn it, now I can't even go back to sleep. . ." Romano grumbled and decided to go ahead and get dressed for the day. He grumbled some more before pulling on a white collared shirt. Romano grabbed his wallet and mobile from his bedside table and left the room, heading down the marble steps as quietly as he could.

When he reached the bottom, he was annoyed to find Italy already away and making one of the giant breakfasts that could usually only be found at the Nordics' house.

"V-Veneziano! Good . . . Morning," Romano said, feeling awkwardness crowd between them.

Italy and Romano had always had a rather strained relationship and as a result, they had never grown quite as close as any other brothers, like America and Canada. Or even France and England.

"Hey Big Bro! I made us some American bacon, some French toast, some English scones, some-"

"Erm. . .Veneziano that's quite a lot of food for only the three of us. . .ah, and French toast isn't actually French. Its erm. . .kinda like French Fries. . .they aren't actually French. . ." Romano stammered, trying to ease a conversation in to fill silence.

It wasn't working too well.

Italy blinked and frowned slightly, "Didn't I tell you? Toni, Prussia, Japan, and Hungary are coming too!"

If a person's eyes could really pop from their sockets, then Romano's would have.

"WHAT?!"

The older Italian man had tackled his younger brother and was now pinning him to the ground, "What do you mean?! You _forgot _to tell me?!"

Italy was beginning to hyperventilate suddenly.

"I-I'm sorry, Big Bro. I swear I told you!"

Romano had his eyes closed in deep concentration and suddenly he hit himself in the forehead; Italy had told him that morning!

"Oh Chigi! I _totally _forgot that you told me this morning when I came to check on you during the storm!" Romano sighed and helped his younger brother carry the china plates over to the oak table once he had helped Italy from the ground.

With a quick survey around the main floor, Romano decided the house was pretty presentable and he was setting the salt and pepper down on the table when the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Italy's various friends.

~ ~As Romano walked around the maze of a house towards the front door to greet his guests, he wondered who Italy said was coming again.

"Hungary. . .and, erm. . .Prussia. . .that quiet Asian one. . .and. . .someone else. . .who was it?" Romano growled in annoyance at the fact that he couldn't remember who that last person was.

The doorbell rang again, forcing the Italian to quicken his pace and temporarily put that thought to the side. He heard Hungary's quiet laughter and he assumed Prussia had cracked another perverted joke. He felt a wave of envy flood through him; Hungary and Prussia were so closely knit in their relationship. Even the heaviest of arguments couldn't bring the two of them apart. In a moment though, Romano's envy passed and he felt slightly drained.

"Dammit. I wish I had someone. . .some really pretty girl. . .doesn't even have to be Italian! Just some girl! Maybe she could be English. . . Or even French! Not German. . . Or Japanese. . .those Germans are too annoying and love potatoes too much and the Japanese are too ominous and read-the-mood-ish. Hell, I'd even settle for a dumb, blonde, American girl! She doesn't even have to be that pretty! Just. . . Ya' know. . .some girl. . .and me. . . So I wouldn't have to be so alone all the damn time. . ."

Romano went on ranting for a few moments before finally taking a deep breath and unlocking the front door. He exhaled and sucked in another breath before turning the knob and opening the great door.

Of course, when he opened the door and a very attractive Spaniard's emerald-green gaze met his.

Romano found himself grudgingly remember that final person.

Spain.

"Yes, yes, come on in!" Romano invited, forcing a smile.

Hungary tapped him thankfully on the shoulder before she entered the house and headed in the direction of the kitchen, followed closely by an obnoxious albino Prussian.

Japan bowed to Romano, "I thank you very much for inviting me to have breakfast with you and your brother. Mr. Germany too. I am ever so grateful for-"

"That's great Japan, really great. But uh, you might want to hurry. I mean, my little bro is in a rush to see everyone. . ." Romano said, pulling an excuse up from nothingness.

Once the Asian was out of the way, Romano found himself smiling rather smugly; he could pull out a pretty good excuse in three seconds!

"Aye, Amigo. . .this is a very pretty house you've got yourself, eh?"

Spain.

Romano felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"But it's a little big for just you, isn't it? I mean," Spain waved his hands in apology, "not to be offensive or anything. I was just thinking though, its so empty and without anyone here but you, doesn't it get. . .ya' know. . .lonely?"

That _word._

How Romano despised that word: Lonely!

He'd spent the majority of his life feeling as if he was living in the shadow of Italy, his younger yet far more talented and enjoyable brother.

He'd been lonely since the day he and his brother had chosen different governments.

Didn't Spain know that he was _always _lonely?

Living in his own marble house, quiet and alone?

But Romano had to be nice to that tomato-brained Spaniard.

"Yes. . .its rather lonely. I wish I had some company. . ." Romano said, feeling another rant coming on.

However, his rant was quickly stopped when Spain's tan face lit up, "Hey Romano! Why don't I come and visit you all the time? We can eat churros!"

At the mention of churros, Romano's stomach growled. And he swiftly turned his back to Spain, embarrassment turning his face red.

"Erm. . .let's hurry to eat breakfast, si?" Said Romano, shifting uncomfortably from one leg to the other.

Spain grinned, "Sure, Amigo!"

But the Spaniard didn't make a move to move.

As a result (and to get his rumbling stomach to shut up) Romano took the dazed man's hand and led him through the house to the table where everyone else was waiting.

Spain hurriedly took the seat between Japan and Hungary.

Romano, with a few grumbles, found himself between his brother and the potato brat.

To make matters worse, Romano saw, Spain was sitting directly across from him.

Chigi!

"So Japan. . .have you found a sexy girlfriend yet? Or are you still hooked on anime chicks?" Prussia asked, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically at the small Asian nation across the table.

Japan raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Why no, I haven't. I find love pointless."

Italy clasped his hands beneath his chin as though in prayer before loudly exclaiming, "Love is _not _pointless! _Everyone _finds love! Rather in another man or in a woman, love _can_ be found and _is_ achievable!"

Hungary clapped her hands excitedly, "You've grown up so much, Italy!"

Italy opened his eyes and blushed, burying his face in the shoulder of Germany's uniform, "Oh! Why, I don't know what to say, Hungary!"

Romano sighed, this breakfast had started off great. . .with talks about relationships, and how people _weren't _lonely.

Oh wait.

Romano was.

Romano was _very _lonely.

Prussia had cracked an obnoxiously perverted joke but Romano wasn't paying any attention; he was too busy focused on how lonely he was compared to everyone else.

Even Japan could often be found hanging out with Estonia or one of the other Asian countries (mainly Taiwan).

"I wish you all would stop bothering me about it," Japan said.

The others traded knowing glances but Italy suddenly exclaimed, "Japan-n-n-n-! Why would you _not _want to be with someone?!"

Japan glared daggers at Romano's younger brother, "Well see. . .I'm tired of you all pestering me! I helped match make too, but I don't want to matched with anyone!"

With that, the short Asian man left the room in a hurry.

In only a few moments, Romano heard the front door slam.

Hungary frowned and leapt to her feet, "Crap! I think we owe him an apology. . ."

The others leapt up and left.

Romano sighed and closed his eyes, maybe now he could have some alone time.

Then again, it wasn't like he really wanted that. . .however, if that was how it needed to be, then so be it.

When he re-opened his eyes though, they were met by grassy-green ones.

"Chigi! S-Spain!"

Romano felt his cheeks burn and he felt his chair begin to tip backwards.

In the moment, Romano grimaced, _Great! Just what I need. . .to embarrass myself further in front of this tomato-bitch, Spain. Chigi!_

Just when Romano was mentally preparing for the ear-full of rants that Spain would make when he crashed to the floor, the movement stopped suddenly.

The Italian man blinked and found that Spain had leaned over the table and grabbed his arm at the last moment.

Romano blushed.

"Amigo. . .sorry," Spain, obviously embarrassed by the strange coincidence, glancing at a spot above Romano's shoulder.

Romano's surprised gaze softened and he half-smiled, "Grazie, Spain."

Spain glanced around nervously and sighed with a smile said: "Erm. . .eh Romano? How do we. . .erm, get outta this?"

Romano blinked, "Eh? Oh."

He remembered suddenly. Right, if he moved another inch, he'd be on the floor.

So the two of them stayed like that for a long while: Spain gripping Romano's hand from across the table.

Romano felt his heart begin to pound quicker with each passing second.

"Why. . .is my heart beating so fast?" Romano whispered to himself.

Spain's expression looked as though he was in pain and Romano realized that in that position, it _must _be uncomfortable.

I wonder. . .If I lean back like this,

Romano leaned a tad to the left, trying to find a way to get out of the chair without falling on his face or killing Spain.

Suddenly, Romano felt the chair leg give out and he felt himself drag Spain over the table as gravity took its toll. The pair crashed into the floor, Spain lying on top of Romano.

"Oh gee, Romano, I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I must've moved or something!" Spain was blushing and trying to come up with an adequate explanation.

Romano sighed, he felt bad now. The Spaniard was working so hard to find an explanation for the issue, though it was Romano's fault straight from the start.

"No its okay, Its my fault," Romano said, sighing.

Spain blinked and his jaw hung open, as though he couldn't believe that Romano was actually taking the blame on this.

Of course, it wasn't a surprise that Spain reacted that way. It was rare that Romano ever _did _take the blame.

"Er. . . Would you mind helping me with these dishes?" Romano asked as Spain offered him a hand to help him to a stand.

Spain shrugged, "Sure, Amigo. It's the least I could do."

Romano half-smiled to his friend, "Grazie."

Romano rubbed the washcloth delicately on the china surface, handing the wet plate to Spain, who methodically swiped the water from them, staking the newly cleaned plates in a pile on the marble countertop.

"Thanks for helping me, Spain," Romano said, grateful for his friend's help.

Spain grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "No problimo, Amigo."

Romano gasped as his hand slipped, dropping the glass plate towards the floor.

He lunged for it.

Spain, purely out of reflex, did the same.

In the end, the plate was saved by two hands and then it was dropped a second time when Spain and Romano bumped noses and then pulled back suddenly.

The plate shattered and Romano blushed, "U-uh, I-I'm s-Sorry!"

Spain was blushing just as much and he raised an eyebrow, "Why are _you _apologizing? _I _was the one who-"

"Stop blaming yourself, Spain. It was my fault," Romano said with a deep sigh.

He bent back down towards the floor to retrieve the glass bits. Romano managed to shovel about half of them into his hand and into the trashcan before cutting his index finger on the glass.

"Chigi!"

Spain had finished cleaning the remaining dishes and was putting the last one away when he turned to Romano, "What's wrong?"

Romano was cradling his bleeding phalange in his other hand, "I-Its. . .my finger. I cut it on the glass. . ."

Spain realized that Romano sounded like his old chibi self, young and reliable mainly on others around him.

Spain's gaze softened and he lifted Romano's finger, "May I?"

Romano, assuming Spain only wanted to inspect the wound, nodded.

To the Italian's surprise though, Spain placed the younger nation's finger in his mouth.

Romano blushed and gasped with shock at the Spaniard's actions. But then he realized that his finger wasn't hurting anymore, and that Spain was only trying to help.

"Spain. . ."

Romano felt his heart begin to pound faster again, threatening to burst from within his chest.

Why is my heart pounding like this again?! I don't understand this feeling. . .its blooming within me. . .like a caged bird. . .I know that it will escape if I don't find a way to quench this flame within me!

"Spain. . . Do you. . .love someone?" Romano asked, his voice timid and coming out much quieter than he intended. His voice cracked on the last word and he swore under his breath.

Spain closed the cabinet door, placing the china plates out of sight. He snorted and smiled, "Yeah. . ."

Romano felt his heart cringe and he subconsciously put his hand to his chest, finding it difficult to breathe.

"May I ask. . . Erm. . .if you don't mind me asking. . .who, do you love?"

His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Spain tipped his head to the side and took a deep breath, "Well Romano, I'd like to tell you but. . .can you tell me. . .who _you _love?"

Romano's face flushed and he frowned, "Who I love? I love no one."

Spain raised an eyebrow expectantly and he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground.

The Italian man sniffled and after a period of awkward silence, sighed and replied with, "Well right now, I'm not sure that I can be completely sure about this. . .but. . . I think that you're-"

"The perfect one," Spain finished.

Romano's eyes widened in shock; that was exactly what he was about to say too!

Spain and Romano simultaneously took a step towards each other, Spain taking Romano's hands in his. Romano finished the move with his lips lightly brushing against Spain's.

Spain blushed.

Romano closed his eyes and hugged Spain, "Spain. . . Ti amo. . ."

Spain smiled and hugged Romano back, "Gracias, Amigo."

"Hey Romano. . .?"

The tomato-lover pulled back to meet Spain's green eyes, "Si?"

"Can I be in love with you?"

Romano's surprised amber eyes softened and he whispered a reply that only Spain would ever hear: "Only if _I_ can be in love with _you_."

The Spaniard lowered his head closer to Romano's and the space between them was slowly closing.

Romano's heart was beating so fast that he felt as though it was in his throat; but everywhere else at the same time.

These moments lasted forever and the Italian wished they would get those moments over with. . .he just wanted Spain to kiss him.

Spain only went half-way.

Romano met him for the kiss and they both closed their eyes, treasuring the feeling.

"This is beautiful! Please tell me you're getting pictures, Japan!"

Romano and Spain both opened their eyes at the same time, an expression of terror mirrored between the two.

"WHAT?!" The two shouted in unison, seeing the Axis and their friends standing the doorway: Prussia grinning widely, Hungary holding her boyfriend's hand and smiling equally as widely, Japan still snapping pictures, Italy spazzing and hanging all over Germany, who looked a might bit uncomfortable with the Italian's closeness.

"Well, are you satisfied with these, Hungary?" Asked Japan, handing his camera over to her.

A high-pitched shriek of delight filled Romano's huge house and despite the pictures that would probably be used to blackmail him later, Romano found himself smiling.

Really smiling.

Because his house wasn't empty or lonely; it was full of laughter and he now had Spain.

* * *

Everyone! This took me a god crap load of time and I was so annoyed that it took so long. So yeah. Tomorrow is DenNor. I have NO IDEA what I'm doing for that J oh well! Haha that's the fun in it, right? Then after that… ItaGer will be the great finale J so yeah. R&R please!

Grazie!

Live life with Pasta and tough Germans because they have sexy accents and us Italian's are natural sweethearts!

See ya' tomorrow, ve~!

- -VenezianoItaly


End file.
